


sfdassfd

by mangagirl1216



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216





	sfdassfd

"And with this sandwich," Kayla says, presenting her plate of a small turkey sandwich with a flourish "We are out of bread. And turkey. And everything else."

 

"Tell JARVIS to order that stuff and whatever else we need online and it'll be here tomorrow." Tony says blandly, not looking up from his StarkPhone.

 

"Tony, we are out of _everything_. Well, exept condiments. We're pretty stocked up in that department." Kayla added. "But we can't exactly wait until tomorrow, there are a good two-and-a-half meals until then. And I don't think that Russian dressing without the salad will make a good dinner, do you?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well then we'll just get take out. Or, even better, we'll go out to eat! My treat, anywhere you want."

 

Kayla makes a face. "There's a market in walking distance It would literally take more time and effort walking down any given hall in the tower then it would to go get food. Come on, why can you not see that?"

 

"It's just..." He made a vauge gesture. "Easier this way. You know, not leaving the tower when there's a better way to do stuff. I mean yeah, I can get that it would be really easy to just walk there. But then there'd be the shopping, and then we'd have to carry it all back-"

 

"You have a team" Kayla interupted, "Consisting of a super soldier that I've seen lift cars, a hulk that I've seen lift whole _buildings_ , not one but _two_  Norse gods, one of them capable to lift a hammer that no one else can, while the other can use flipping _magic_ , an assasin, a sharp shooter, and a fifteen-year-old all at their physical peak, and you, a super genius with a pimped-up suit of armor that sent a nuke into space through a portal. You have all of this at your disposal and you _still_ think that it's too much truble just to walk thirty feet TO PICK UP GROCERIES!?" She seethed.

 

Tony simply looked up at her for the first time, only to reply, "Yes.", and look back to his work.

 

Kayla looked like she was about to say something, only to turn her attention to her sandwich. There where some mutterings along the line of "Idiot" and "Can't possibly be that stubborn", but nothing really outright. As she picked up her plate and walked back to the kitchen, she smirked, and called out over her shoulder: "Oh yeah, we're also all out of booze."

 

"MEETING! WE'RE HAVING A MEETING RIGHT NOW!" Tony shouted, leaping from his seat.

 

~*~

 

"So, let me try to get this straight..." Steve said slowly. "You called us all here in a panic...because we're going out to run an errand?"

 

"More specifically, grocery shopping?" Clint added, equally confused.

 

"Are you drunk?" Bruce asked outright.

 

"Worse," Tony responded with a grim look. "Sober."

 

"Brother, I do not belive that I understand." Loki whispered to Thor.

 

"Good, for I fear that I do not either." He responded. "Let our place be to simply just sit back and watch."

 

Loki nodded in aprovel of the plan.

 

Natasha glared. "So what I'm getting at Stark, is that you interupted our training to tell us that we're going on a beer run?"

 

Tony looked at her blankly. "More or less, basically."

 

Clint, thinking quickly, caught her arms before the first knife could fly.

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony yelped. "That's a little exessive, isn't it."

 

Steve rolled his eyes. "A) Not really, and B) Don't swear in front of Kayla!"

 

"Steve, I'm fine." Kayla offered. "My mind's already corrupted, so I'm pretty sure that a little swearing won't do much harm in the long run. And what I think Tony forgot to say is that we can write it off as a 'Team-Building' experience." She shrugged "Or so we'll tell Furry."

 

The room went silent.

 

"Well, he _is_ always getting on our case about that stuff." Bruce offered.

 

"He and Coulson both." Natasha agreed.

 

Kayla smiled. "See, it's perfect! Tony gets his liquor, we get our food, and Furry gets his Team-building. Everyone's happy!"

 

Tony jumped up. "Alright, everything's settled. Let's go!"

 

Steve stopped him. "Tony wait, if we're going to do this we're going to do it right."

 

"Come on Steve, what's there to do?" Tony groaned. "It's _shopping_! Simple!"

 

Steve gave him a look. "You forget that with two demi-gods, two assasins, and a man who can't get his heart-rate too high, it's not going to be as simple as you think."

 

"Steve _does_ have a point." Clint added.

 

"Yeah, plus there's the little fact that we're kinda superheros. We're shown on TV a lot, and there's the risk of being recognised." Kayla said. "Well, it's a given that you're going to be."

 

Tony made one last attempt, relised there was no winning this argument, and sat back down. "Fine. Go on with the rules."

 

"Wait," Thor interupted. "Loki and I have a question."

 

"What is it Thor?" Steve asked.

 

"What is a 'Grocery'?" Loki responded.

 

Tony sighed, rubbing his temples. "This meeting just got longer, didn't it?"

 

"I would belive so, yeah." Kayla replied.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
